Lick the Wounds
by Loraliah
Summary: [Fire Emblem: Fates/If] Corrin tends to the wounds of a hurt Keaton, only to get more than she asked for. [FemMU x Keaton] Rated: M for *Sexual Content*.
_**Here is a fic I did after pretty much falling in love with**_ **Keaton(Flannel) _. His supports and character are just too cute. I left the default name of the_ FemMU _as_ (Corrin) _but if you wish to read it with your unit's name, feel free too. ;D Hope you enjoy my story!_**

 ** _..._**

He whimpered at the sudden stinging, batting her hand away with a growl. She frowned, crossing her arms in frustration. "Either you keep still and let me tend to you, or you can sit there whining and lick your wounds yourself." His ears dropped and he curled his tail underneath him. "Sorry. It just hurts," he grumbled, as she dabbed the healing ointment on his back.

Keaton had caught the end of a blade along his back during the last encounter they had with some Hoshidan missionaries. Luckily, his quickness helped him from getting cleaved in two. The blade really did leave its mark though, she thought to herself, as she pressed more of the ointment into the wound. He had refused to let any of the healers touch him, even Elise; but he specifically requested for her to work on him. She really didn't understand why, but agreed for his sake, and when asked why he requested her, he just shrugged. Grinning he said, "I just figured you'd be able to handle me better."

"Done," she sighed, placing the bottle on her nightstand. She picked up a roll of bandages and had him turn to face her. "Now, to just patch up that poor face of yours," she teased, and he pursed his lip in annoyance. "Nothing's wrong with my face," he snarled, as she placed small bandages on cuts he received from the punches thrown at him. He always had the tendency to run head long into a battle; transforming it his beastly form made the matter easier, but the wounds were still plentiful.

"These wounds could leave scars..." She pressed the last bandage to his skin, and sat back, the concern apparent on her face. "You really need to be more careful, Keaton. I know those soldiers are incredibly well trained. You shouldn't be so reckless with yourself." He grinned at her as he pulled his shirt back on, his ears twitching in confidence. "I appreciate the concern, _Corrin_ , but I do know what I'm doing! I'm wolfskin! I can handle any kind of fight they throw at me!" He ended the sentence with a flourish of his hand and wag of his tail. She just frowned in return.

"Keaton."

The seriousness he heard in the way she said his name caused him to come to attention. "I mean it," she said, bringing her hands to her chest. "Please. Be more considerate. Your life means a lot...to me."

She wasn't lying. After spending so much time with him, both on and off of the battlefield, she came to understand him as the person he was. His fierceness in battle as well as his silliness and false bravado when he would talk to her, always trying to act overly tough but his wagging tail giving him away. She loved how he would rummage around for his strange but intriguing 'treasures', as he would call them, and he would bring them to her for approval. Everything about him was just...endearing to her.

His ears perked, a red tinge covering his cheeks. " _Corrin_...I mean...well, my life should be important to you anyway...being part of the team and all...but if you really feel that strongly...I guess...I'll be more careful, _Corrin_ , I promise."

She smiled, nodding her head. "Good. Now," she said, standing, "go and rest up. We have tomorrow to work towards." She walked towards the door, waiting patiently for him to follow her. His tail twitched slightly and he grinned up at her. "Well...I think I'll just, rest up here!" he exclaimed, dropping himself onto her bed. He buried his face in her pillow, sniffing it. She blushed deeply, taking the pillow from him. "Excuse you!" she yelped, bopping him with the pillow. He laughed and leaned back on her bed, placing his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles. "You said my life meant a lot to you, so I just figured I'd stay here with you!"

The blush on her face deepened, and she crossed her arms defensively. "I did mean what I said, but-" She didn't get to finish her statement; he had leaped up and pulled her in for a strong hug, his tail wagging furiously. He rubbed his cheek against hers, a huge grin on his face. "Awesome! So this means I can stay with you for now, right?" She smiled weakly, completely taken with his sweet smile and wagging tail. "I guess so," she conceded, and he howled.

"This is so great! I get to sniff around your room and learn your scent, plus learn all kinds of things about you!" He scurried around her room, sniffing and shuffling through her books and clothes, but suddenly stopped when he noticed the look she was giving him. "Learn my scent? Keaton...that sounds...really creepy..." she mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "S-sorry," he grumbled, tucking his tail between his legs. She sighed and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. His ears perked again and he hopped over to sit next to her. "I know, in your own way, you mean well. But if you have anything you want to know about me, you can always ask me, instead of going through my things. I really don't appreciate the invasion of privacy, whether I give you permission to stay here or not." He whimpered beside himself, pouting a little. "I'm sorry. I was just curious about you and your things. You have a lot of treasures here in your room." He looked up at the different masks hanging above her bed, and noticed the shelf full of books, statues, and shiny objects. She followed his gaze and smiled. "I guess in a way they are. Every book and trinket given to me by someone I care about means a lot to me. I cherish them all." She stood than, and walked around her room, having a new appreciation for the items she held. "Each piece is a part of someone here, who has fought along side me." As she wondered around her room, Keaton placed a hand to his chin.

His pout deepened. How could he have not given something to her by now? He had so many little treasures he could share with her. Maybe one of his torn stuffed animals, or a small animal skull? She had always been so kind and accepting of him; the least he SHOULD have done was given her a gift. He mulled over and over on what of his things he could share with her. But when the thought hit him, his ears straightened and his tail wagged in excitement. "I have something I can give you that you can treasure and cherish!" She turned towards him and he was standing, excitement on his face. "What would that be, Keaton?" she asked, genuinely curious. He stood tall, his tail straight and his chest puffed out.

"Me."

She started, her face flushed. "Wh-what?" He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly at the look on her face, his bravado wavering. "I mean, I'm a pretty big deal..." he tried to say confidently. "Having me as a treasure too would be awesome! You could show me off, be proud to call me yours, ya know? Don't you...think?" When she continued to just stand there not saying a word, he looked down and kicked at the floor, embarrassed. "I pushed it again, didn't I?" he said quietly, looking at her from under his tuft of hair. But the soft smile on that appeared on her face made him bring his head up. She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands. "You are such a silly person, Keaton. I don't want you as a treasure or something to just 'show off'; neither of us are an item to just store away. But I will happily accept you as my partner, if you will have me in return."

His face broke into a huge smile. He hugged her tightly, picking her up and spun her around. "Of course, _Corrin_! I could kiss and lick on you, and of course I'd be nice and let you pet me whenever you'd want to. And we could train together, too!" She smiled and giggled, a little embarrassed at a few things he suggested, but was happy none the less. He set her down in front of him, and suddenly kissed her deeply. His tongue parted her lips and licked her teeth, coaxing her mouth open. He delved it in further and rubbed it against hers. The kiss caught her off guard, and she let a small gasp escape. He pulled back from her slowly, licking his lips. "You taste as good as you smell," he cooed, licking her bottom lip. He walked her backwards towards her bed and pushed her down. She tumbled a bit, falling back on the bed, and he towered over her. Her eyes widened a little at the sudden dominance he was showing.

"What...what are you doing, Keaton?" she asked breathily. He had unbuckled several pieces of her armor, removing them from her since she wasn't putting up much of a fight. He had her down to her small clothes, and he grinned mischievously. "I'm gonna show you what you've gotten into," he growled, kissing her again. He could sense her sudden nervousness at what he said, so he licked on her cheek gently. "I'm just...going to love you, _Corrin_ ," he said, meaningfully, his bravado dropping once again. She looked up into his face, her eyes dashing along his features, until she smiled softly, and nodded. She knew deep down that she wanted this. Realistically all along, she wanted this.

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her softly. His hands roamed along her side, and than up to hook the straps of her brassiere. He kissed on her neck as he undid it, taking it off of her completely. She reflexively covered herself, the red tinge spreading to more of her skin. He grinned at her shyness, his ears twitching in amusement. He pressed down onto her, biting on her neck and pressing himself against her. When she felt the stiff presence against her middle, she gasped a little. He pulled her arms away gently, leaning down to kiss on her. She bit her lip as his tongue and teeth found the sensitive tips of her breasts. Soon she was a moaning mess underneath him, squirming at every kiss and bite.

"Keaton...please..."

He growled, kissing her so hard their teeth pressed together. When he pulled away, their eyes met, and his had darkened somehow. They were lustful and animalistic. He licked his lips and gripped her hips tightly. He flipped her over on to her stomach and climbed on top of her. He licked her ear and she shuttered. "Let me show you how the wolfskin do this," he whispered, running his tongue along her back and slowly crawling down her body.

He leaned over her bottom and nipped at her flesh, causing small yelps from her. He trailed down further, and sniffed her womanhood. "You have such a lovely scent," he growled, and nuzzled against her with his nose. She gripped the sheets beneath her and bit her lip at the sensation. He found the sensitive bud with his nose, and took it between his lips through her small clothes, nipping it with his teeth. She cried out, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through her. He chuckled triumphantly at her sound, and proceeded to tease the small bud with his tongue. He pulled the thin fabric to the side, and licked at her vigorously. She moaned loudly, bowing her back, opening herself more to him. He pressed the tip of his tongue into her, wiggling it, lapping up her taste.

He stopped suddenly, eliciting a moan of annoyance from her, but he than towered over her, pressing the palm of his still gloved hand firmly into her back. The leather of his glove was warm from the heat emanating from his body and the sensation felt wonderful on her exposed skin. He ran his other hand along her bottom, and sighed. "If only you had a beautiful tail I could tug," he whined, than leaned down and grazed his teeth on the flesh covering her tailbone. Keeping his hand pressed on her back, he undid his belt and pants front, exposing his throbbing manhood. She noticed at the base was a large swell, and he was much furrier than she realized. She looked up at him, curious. He grinned, exposing his fangs. "Well I am part wolf after all."

He leaned down over her, and bit on her ear, rubbing his shaft against her. She turned her head into his nipping, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder, and he took advantage of the newly exposed skin. He bit down hard on the nape of her neck, braced his hands at the sides of her head, and delved into her hard. She cried out at the sudden fullness, but he didn't let up, pounding again and again, keeping his jaw clamped to her neck. He reached a hand underneath her and found the now overly-sensitive nub. He rubbed it roughly, and she whimpered, causing him to growl at his success. She pressed her hands to the headboard of her bed and with each thrust he made, she gave a whimper, until finally her body gave to trembling and she cried his name out loud. Her new tightness and the sound in her voice as she cried his name sent him over the edge and pressed into her hard one final time, releasing inside her hard, the bulge locking her to him. He whined slightly as she wiggled around him, but he kept her pinned underneath him. He panted several times before finally letting go of her neck. He noticed that he had drawn blood from the spot where he bit her, and he gingerly licked the wound. "I'm sorry...I got carried away," he whimpered, his ears laying back at his shame. She sighed at his soft licking, and reached her arm around to scratch his ear. "It's fine, no worries. Something I know I'll have to get used to," she said, tone teasing in her voice. He blushed and his ears twitched in embarrassment, but his tail wagged slightly. He whimpered again when she tried to move, and his blush deepened. "Uhm...another thing you may have to get used to..." he whined, as she noticed he was still inside her. "It...takes some time for it to...ya know, go down..." His face was on fire when she leaned back to glare at him for not mentioning this issue earlier, but he growled deeply when she pulled him slightly from within. "Keep that up and I'll just lock you up in here with me forever, never letting you from under me," he whispered into her ear, and she giggled. Finally he was able to move and he rolled to her side, pulling her against him. He nuzzled his face against her chest and she ran her fingers through his fur. "My treasure," he sighed sleepily, and she smiled into the top of his head.

Despite the war waging around them, she absolutely cherished the small moments of peace they were all able to enjoy together. She never knew what the next day would bring; the wounds he had sustained today were testament to that, she thought to herself, gingerly running her fingers along the scraps on his cheek. The dangers were many, and the fights were constant; but she was more than willing to face them, with her wolfskin by her side.


End file.
